


summer skin

by etselec



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Fluff, M/M, Popsicles, Summer, not like painful petekey summer, see this is why i love aus theyre not painful, waterparks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s so cute,” Pete repeated again, “I want him to suck me off.”</p><p>Patrick hung up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer skin

It was going to drive Pete _insane_ by the end of the summer. The stupid boy that worked at the concession stand made Pete want to _die._

Pete was a lifeguard; he was relatively good at swimming and needed a job during the summer until college started back up again, so working at the public pool was what he chose. All he did was yell at kids to stop running and deal with crying babies, but hey, it was worth the money and to see that boy who worked in the concession stand.

“Break, Wentz,” a voice from the ground called. Pete lifted his sunglasses only to see Brendon Urie holding a rolled up magazine, waiting for Pete to leave.

“Nice, thanks, Brendon,” Pete climbed down the lifeguard chair and snatched his beach towel from the ground and flipped it over his shoulder. He didn’t know how or why but all of the sudden he ended up in line for concessions, sweating buckets-- and it wasn’t just the heat.

A chubby kid ordered a large cotton candy and stalked away; then finally it was Pete’s turn.

The boy pushed his dumb glasses up higher on his nose and blinked. “Hi, what can I get you?”

“Pete Wentz,” Pete blurted out, forcing his hand out. He felt his face burn up and turn red. “I mean, I’m Pete Wentz.”

The boy smiled, shaking his hand and noticed his towel had a red cross on it. “I’m Mikey Way. You’re a lifeguard?”

“Yeah,” Pete rubbed the back of his neck, “I, uh, just started.”

“That’s cool,” Mikey said. He noticed the line behind Pete starting to grow, “you should order something. We can talk later if you want.”

“Yeah, um, a pretzel’s fine,” Pete handed him the five dollar bill he had brought, “and I’d really like to talk later.” Fuck, he sounded desperate, but did it really matter? This guy was fucking hot.

“Cool,” Mikey grinned, handing him a pretzel and his change, “my shift ends at three.”

 _Shit, my shift ends at noon,_ Pete thought to himself. Whatever, he’d just drive around for a few hours. “Can I meet you out front then? I’m done at noon.”

“‘Course,” Mikey said, pushing his glasses up again, “it was nice meeting you, Pete.”

“You too,” Pete replied a little too quickly. He started back to his stand before he would say something more embarrassing. He stuffed the pretzel into his mouth then hit the lifeguard chair repeatedly, “yo, Brendon.”

“Oh, yeah, one sec,” Brendon met him on the ground and grinned at him, “saw you talking to that boy over there.”

“Yeah, so?” Pete folded his arms.

Brendon tipped his sunglasses down and gave him a look over the rims. He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

“ _Gross_ , I’m not creepy like that.”

“Uh-huh,” Brendon smirked, rolling his magazine back up and heading off in a different direction.

Pete sighed and climbed back up to his seat. He turned his head both ways and made a decision that it was pretty calm today--only a few children were screaming and most of the kids in the water were no older than two, so their mothers could supervise them. When he looked over to the concession stand, there was no one in line so Mikey was leaning against the counter, his eyes staring out into the horizon.

Pete caught his gaze and waved. Mikey waved back hesitantly, as if he weren't sure if he was the one Pete was waving too. Pete thought that was really cute for some reason and he couldn't help but smile thinking about it.

The minute his shift was over, Pete rushed from the locker room to his car and blasted the AC immediately. He turned his key in the ignition and began to drive around. He ought to call Patrick and tell him about the cute boy, he thought, so he speed dialed his best friend and rested his phone on the passenger seat.

“Hey, Pete,” Patrick answered instantly.

“Patrick,” Pete said, “guess what?”

“Yeah?” Patrick asked, bored.

“I met a cute boy today,” Pete stated, smiling to himself. He decided to ditch driving around and headed back to his apartment.

Patrick sighed. “It’s not the first time you’ve met a cute boy.”

“But this one’s cute, _really_ cute, I swear,” Pete assured.

“Okay, Pete,” Patrick said, “is that all you wanted to tell me?”

“Yeah, but,” Pete parked his car and started up to his apartment, “I thought best friends were supposed to tell each other secrets and talk about cute boys.”

Patrick shrugged and although Pete couldn’t see, he knew he did. “I dunno, sorry, I’m not a good conversationalist.”

Pete crashed down onto the cushions of his couch. “Patrick, this is why you’re single.”

“Sorry, dude,” Patrick said, “you know what, tell me more about this cute boy. What does he look like? What’s he like?”

“He has brown hair, this fucking adorable nose, and he wears glasses,” Pete recited, “I’m meeting him today, so I’ll tell you if he’s cool afterwards.”

“Can’t wait,” Patrick said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

“I know you can’t, Pat,” Pete laughed. He then sighed, “he’s so cute.”

“I've heard.”

“No, but _really,_ he’s _so,_ so cute.”

“I know, Pete.”

“He’s so cute,” Pete repeated again, “I want him to suck me off.”

Patrick hung up.

Pete redialed him a few seconds later. “I’m _sorry,_ oh my God.”

Patrick sighed, not sure what to say. “Pete, if all you’re going to talk about is this boy, you can call me back once you’re done obsessing over him.”

Pete began to protest, but then he realized Patrick could really care less. “Yeah, uh, sorry, I’ll call you later.”

“Thanks. Bye, Pete,” Patrick hung up again, for real this time.

Pete was left on the couch staring at the ceiling.

He stayed like that for the few hours he was supposed to wait. He turned on the TV eventually and scrolled through Twitter on his phone.

When it was finally time to leave, Pete couldn't be more happier. He changed into regular clothes quickly and rushed into his car and in no time, he was at the public pool. He immediately spotted Mikey, tapping things on his phone.

Pete parked and hopped out of his car. “Hey, Mikey!”

“Oh, hey, what's up?” Mikey walked up closer to Pete. “You wanna go somewhere?”

Pete smiled warmly, sticking his hands in his short pockets. “Of course, what did you have in mind?”

Mikey grinned. “Follow me.”

They ended up at some pizza place that Mikey supposedly goes to all the time.

Mikey ordered a large cheese pizza and he ended up paying--although Pete tried his best to insist on paying, but he couldn't withstand his fucking face; it was so cute and innocent, like if he wanted something, you just _had_ to give it to him.

Pete learned a lot of things about Mikey. He learned that Mikey went to school an hour’s drive away (while Pete went to a more local college) and that his brother was a famous underground artist and lived with his guitarist boyfriend in New York City. Mikey liked cool bands and all the things Pete seemed to like (comics, pizza, video games-- you know) and Pete was pretty sure he was in love.

“Where have you been all my life, Mikeyway?”

Mikey laughed and smiled. “Right here. I've worked the concession stands ever since I graduated high school, so a few years now.”

“How old are you?” Pete asked, “just, um, wondering. I'm 21.”

“I'm 20,” Mikey answered.

“That's cool,” Pete smiled, “I've usually worked at McDonald's over the summer but my friend, Brendon, suggested that I should become a lifeguard. I dunno, I guess I've always been pretty good at swimming.”

“Brendon Urie?”

“Oh. Yeah,” Pete nodded.

“He's my best friend. I remember him mentioning that he was getting people to become lifeguards,” Mikey swirled around his straw in his soda, “I didn't know Brendon actually had hot friends, though.”

Pete’s mouth hung open, he was speechless.

Mikey suddenly scruffed a hand through his hair, “I’m sorry if you’re not into that kind of thing.”

“I am _totally_ into that kind of thing,” Pete blurted out. _Stop being fucking desperate, Wentz, keep your cool._

Mikey perked up. “Good. That’s, uh, good.”

\--

Pete took Mikey on an official date that following weekend.

They went to an amusement park which also had a waterpark which was cool. Pete would get to see Mikey half-naked on the first date. Score for Team Wentz.

Pete held hands with Mikey the entire time there, ignoring the stares of both disgust and admiration. He was just there for a date, okay? Pete didn’t care what people thought.

Anyways, they went on a few roller coasters and water rides before finishing their day of  by hanging at the waterpark.

“I get to see you shirtless on the first date, score!” Pete announced proudly as he peeled his shirt off. He turned around to stuff his shirt into his backpack.

Pete and Mikey were just about to get into the waterpark and had stopped in the locker room to change.

“Technically, I saw you shirtless first since, you know, you’re a fucking lifeguard,” Mikey retorted, unzipping his jacket and pulling his shirt off.

Pete spun back around only to face a shirtless Mikey Way.

_Holy shit fuck me._

Pete cleared his throat, “dude, Mikey, you should be shirtless more often.” He turned red and shook himself of any more inappropriate thoughts and tried to think of other things. _Naked Grandma, parents having sex, Patrick having sex-- oh God, ew,_ Pete wrinkled his nose, jerking open a locker to shove his backpack inside.

“Wanna get swimming, Way?” Pete offered his hand out to Mikey who hesitantly accepted it. They walked out the locker room hand in hand, but not for long.

“Holy shit, Mikey, look at that slide,” Pete was already running off to the water tubes.

Mikey laughed. “You’re a lifeguard, you should know not to run at the pool.”

“Oh, shit,” Pete called back, stopping to smile sheepishly at Mikey. He gestured for Mikey to come closer. “Dude.” He lay his hand out on a two-person water tube.

“I’ll grab the end,” Mikey said, “maybe we can get in line faster.”

Pete thought his grin couldn’t get any wider. “You’re my favorite, Mikey, you know that?”

“Thanks, dude. I can tell, ” Mikey smiled, lifting his end of the tube.

\--

It was dark when Pete finally drove Mikey back to his apartment.

“I had a really nice time, Pete,” Mikey mumbled, staring at his lap. He unbuckled his seatbelt. “I’ll, uh, see you at work then?”

“Yeah,” Pete agreed awkwardly.

Mikey pulled the car door  open. He stopped for a second, deciding between one thing or the other. Pete heard Mikey sigh as he turned back to Pete and kissed him on the lips, short and fast.

Mikey was gone the second he was there.

He tasted like chlorine.

\--

When Pete got home that night, he jerked off to Mikey Way.

It didn’t really mean anything-- kind of. Ugh, it was just that Pete was horny as hell nowadays because he hadn’t gotten laid in a _year_ , and there Mikey was with his cute face and big brown eyes and adorable smile.

Pete came thinking about the kiss.

He sighed and wiped himself off with a tissue from his bedside table. He then pulled the covers over his body and fell into a deep sleep.

\--

Pete got to work extra early-- he was the first to arrive at the pool. Since there was no one there, he played his iPod softly over the speakers. Pete looked down at his watch only to find that the other lifeguards wouldn't be here for another hour.

He sat in the office, his feet propped up against the desk while his music played softly over the speaker. A few minutes later, a knock on the office door startled him.

Mikey walked in, holding a rolled up beach towel. “Pete? You're early.”

“Yeah, I, uh, I don’t know,” Pete really didn’t know why he showed up this early. He pressed pause on his iPod.

“Don’t,” Mikey grabbed Pete’s hand and looked him in the eye, “that’s a good song. Queen, huh?”

“Yeah,” Pete smiled back at him, realizing Mikey’s hand was still on his. Mikey noticed too, pulling his hand away sheepishly. “The pool opens soon, I can’t.”

“Oh,” Mikey tilted his head, tossing his beach towel over his shoulder, “that’s okay.”

Pete nodded and unplugged his iPod. “Hey, uh, Mikey?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to maybe hang out after work? I get off at noon today,” Pete asked, feeling anxious, “you know, if you’re free or something. I mean we could always--”

“I’d love to,” Mikey kissed Pete on the cheek before disappearing out of the office.

Pete touched the side of his face where Mikey had kissed him after he left. He grinned to himself and started to exit the office when he saw more people were coming in to work.

Pete sat himself at his post for another boring day of watching out for kids. He had a break at 10AM for ten minutes. Maybe he could talk to Mikey during that time. Pete smiled to himself, happy with his plan and waited for all of the people to file in.

Pete spent most of half of his shift staring at the one middle school aged boy who wouldn’t stop bothering a girl of the same age. He would keep trying to corner her to the wall of the pool and she would keep  trying to push or slide away.

None of the parents had noticed-- and none of the other kids. Pete thought it was sick.

He eventually blew his whistle and jumped down the ladder and walked around to the other side of the pool to where the kids were.

“Hey, buddy,” Pete crouched down so he was eye level with the boy, “stop bothering her.”

The kid made a face. “It’s none of your business.”

Pete sighed. “Kid, she doesn’t want you to keep bothering her.” He faced the girl, who was pale and looked afraid. “Right?”

“Yeah,” the girl agreed as confidently as she could.

“Dude, if you bother her one more time, I’m kicking you out,” Pete pointed to the office and then faced the girl again, “try to avoid him, okay?”

The girl nodded, swallowing, before wading off in there other side of the pool.

The boy rolled his eyes before returning back to his group of friends.

Pete smiled and just as he was about to head back up to his post, the clock showed 10AM and he perked up and immediately padded over to the concession stand. He waited in line for some time before he made it up to the front.

He flashed a smile at Mikey. “Hi, uh, I’d like a large Mikey Way--”

“I’m not large!” Mikey snapped, folding his arms. He started to smile a few seconds later. “Hi Pete. And I saw what you did over there.”

“Huh?” Pete went off to the side while Mikey multitasked and served other customers, “that kid? Yeah, what an asshole, you know?”

As a small elderly woman turned to face Pete, Mikey frowned. “Pete…”

“Sorry, sorry, he was bothering that girl,” Pete shook his head, “it was terrible, no matter how hard she tried to politely tell him off, he wouldn’t listen.”

“I understand,” Mikey said once the line of customers diminished, “you’re really good, Pete.”

“Thanks Mikey,” Pete hopped in front of the counter again and leaned over, “do you want to come to my place afterwards?”

Mikey shrugged. “Sure, it doesn’t matter to me.”

“God, you’re perfect,” Pete leaned forward and captured Mikey lips in a quick kiss, “okay I gotta go. See you.”

“See you,” Mikey repeated, tracing his fingers over his lips where Pete had kissed him.

\--

Pete held Mikey’s hand all the way from the pool to his car in the parking lot after work. “Just follow my car, okay?”

Mikey nodded, letting go of Pete’s hand and getting into his own car. They made it to Pete’s apartment in less than ten minutes; Mikey had found a parking spot in no time to which Pete literally thanked God for.

Pete unlocked the door and frowned. He gestured into the apartment. “Well, this is it.”

“It’s nice,” Mikey observed, taking a few steps in.

“Do you want something to drink… or eat?”

“Do you have popsicles?” Mikey wondered out of the blue. “I dunno, I’ve kind of been craving a popsicle since they don’t have any at work for some reason.”

“Anything you want, Mikeyway,” Pete was already at the freezer before Mikey had even finished his sentence. He made an amused noise and pulled out a box of popsicles. “Found some!”

“Pete, you’re amazing,” Mikey grinned as Pete handed him a popsicle. He began to unwrap it, “you’re not gonna have one?”

“Nah,” Pete shook his head, “I’m fine.” He walked away from the kitchen area and into the living room, switching on the TV. He crashed down on the couch as Mikey took a seat next to him.

“Do you, uh, like to cuddle?” Pete asked half-jokingly.

“Of course, who doesn’t?” Mikey replied, nestling himself closer to Pete. “Fuck, you’re warm.”

Pete squinted at him. “Is that a good thing?”

“Yeah, you keep me warm from this popsicle,” Mikey explained, sticking the popsicle into his mouth.

This is where Pete fucking lost it.

Okay, so he was just gonna be normal and watch TV with his new boyfriend, but one minute he was watching Wipeout and pretty much bursting out laughing at the people falling into the water and the next, he was looking to see if Mikey was watching.

 _Yeah,_ Mikey was looking, but it was what he was doing that made Pete lose his fucking mind. That goddamn popsicle, the way he was licking and sucking it like he did it for a living. Pete swallowed as he snuck glances as Mikey hummed against the popsicle when a person would fall off on the show.

He pulled the popsicle out of his mouth with a wet pop--his lips were cherry red.

Pete wanted so badly to lick it off of him. _So_ , so, badly. Pete suddenly thought of the time he jerked off to Mikey-- ugh, the things he had imagined Mikey doing to him all flooded back.

He felt his dick twitch in his jeans and turned red.

“Would you ever want to go on that show?” Mikey asked, licking his lips, “you know, fall down and have millions of viewers at home laugh at you?”

 _Fuck._ Pete swallowed a lump in his throat. “I, uh, I don’t know.”

Mikey tilted his head and leaned in closer to Pete’s warmth. “You okay, Pete? You’re red.”

“Fuck no, Mikey, you’re a fucking tease,” Pete blurted out, shaking his head.

Mikey scowled. “I’m not--” he suddenly stopped, “oh. The popsicle.”

“Fucking _duh_ ,” Pete drawled.

“I had no idea, oh my God,” Mikey was grinning now, “what were you thinking about, Pete? Me sucking your dick?”

Pete frowned. “Mikey, if you’re not going to do anything about _this,”_ he gestured to his crotch, “then stop talking.”

Mikey smirked, laying himself down on the couch and pulling Pete on top of him. He brought Pete down for a bruising kiss, Pete sticking his tongue in Mikey’s mouth, licking the inside. Mikey pressed his palm into Pete’s crotch, earning a moan from him.

Pete broke the kiss, his mouth still an inch away. “You taste good, holy shit.”

Mikey laughed against his mouth. “You love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> for an anon! you can still send me prompts bc im bored (hesitantbucky.tumblr.com)


End file.
